Everything Will Change
by Proud Whovian
Summary: The Hogwarts students can't wait to get back to school! But they're in the middle of the Second Wizarding War and security has been tightened . . . FULL SUMMARY INSIDE .


**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter! Everything belongs to our Queen, Joanna Kathleen Rowling .**

**Full Summary: The Hogwarts students can't wait to get back their beloved school! But they are in the middle of the Second Wizarding War and security has been tightened . The good guys(in other words,Gryffindors,Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws)are wondering where the Golden Trio are,but the bad guys(in other words,Slytherins)can't wait to break out and join Voldemort again . . . set during DH .  
**

**A/N: Please read and review . :) **

Ginny Weasley sighed deeply as she trudged onto Platform 9 and 3 quarters, accompanied by her parents and her brothers, Fred and George .

But the platform did not look as it had on previous occasions, warm and welcoming, full of laughter from children and tearful goodbyes from parents . Instead, it was dark and gloomy .

Nothing but unwelcoming .

There was Ministry wizards scattered all over the place, all holding clipboards and conversing quietly with a few families, questioning them . _Harry Potter: Undesirable No.1 Posters _plastered the bricked walls . Steam poured from the scarlet train beside them, clouding the atmosphere .

Ginny barely had time to take another step when a plump Ministry witch blocked the Weasleys' path, holding one arm out .

"Ginevra Molly Weasley, Gryffindor sixth year, pure-blood witch, resides at The Burrow-" she began, but Fred cut her off .

"Yeah, yeah, we know the rest ." He rolled his eyes .

The Ministry witch look affronted . "Miss Weasley are you in any possession of Death Eater materials or Dark magic items that-"

"_Death Eater?" _Mr Weasley spluttered . "_Dark magic? _Is this really necessary, Agnes? They're just children! How could you even think that-"

"Arthur!" Mrs Weasley hissed . "Control yourself!"

Mr Weasley looked sheepish . "S-sorry about that . And no, my daughter is not in possession of any Dark magic items or the like . Neither are the rest of us, at that ."

"You may pass," the Ministry witch said indifferently, her arm at her side again .

But when they had passed, there lurked probably a few hundred Ministry witches and wizards, all waiting to interrogate families about their possessions .

"I guess now we know why they changed the train departure time for 1:00," George muttered . "This'll take all day ."

When they had _finally _gotten past all the Ministry staff, and Ginny had said her goodbyes to her family, she dashed off to look for Neville and Luna .

"Ginny!" A dreamy voice called from behind her .

Ginny whipped around and standing before her was Luna Lovegood .

She had long, straggly, waist-length blonde hair and large, protuberant grey eyes . She was sporting her butter-beer cork necklace, her radish earrings and was clutching her colourful Spectrespecs in her hand .

"Luna!" Ginny rejoiced, hugging her .

"It's lovely to see you again," Luna smiled when they broke away . They began to make their way onto the train to find a compartment . "I haven't had a very nice summer, you see."

"Really? What's happened?" Ginny asked, concerned .

Luna sighed sadly . "It's my Dad . He's been so worried – very anxious about all the stuff he's been writing in the Quibbler . About us all doing our best to fight against He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named and helping poor Harry succeed . Well, naturally the Death Eaters aren't happy with that, so he doesn't know if he should carry on encouraging people ."

"Of course he should!" Ginny said, remembering seeing Xenophilius Lovegood at Bill and Fleur's wedding .

"I feel the same way as you," Luna nodded . "But my Dad's never had that Gryffindor bravery . Oh, look, here's our compartment ."

She peered into the compartment on the right and slid in, Ginny following .

Neville Longbottom sat there with his toad in his lap looking timid, and Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnigan sat opposite him, conversing enthusiastically about Quidditch . Clearly, they were trying to get poor Neville to join in, but he remained as rigid and nervous-looking as ever .

"Hello, Neville!" Ginny said cheerfully, sitting down next to him . "How was your summer?"

"F-fine," he mumbled, so quietly, that only Ginny could hear him .

"He's really nervous about Harry, Ron and Hermione," Dean said . "Doesn't know where in the bloody hell they are ."

"None of us do, do we?" Seamus sighed .

"I-I've sent them my Owl," Neville told them . "But they haven't replied and . . . I haven't seen them on the platform or on the train and . . . and they're never late!"

"I have to tell you all something," Ginny chirped up .

And so she told them of the incident at Bill and Fleur's wedding, when Kingsley Shacklebolt's Patronus arrived and told them that the Ministry had fallen, Scrimgeour was dead, and that the Death Eaters were coming .

She informed them of how Harry, Ron and Hermione immediately grabbed hold of each other and Disapparated to who knows where .

"So we have absolutely no way of knowing where they are?" Dean said, when Ginny had finished explaining .

"Nope," Ginny shook her head . "Like Seamus said, none of us do ."

"Why are they gone with him, Ron and Hermione?" Seamus wondered . "I mean, Harry's going off to kill You-Know-Who . It'll be a bit risky, won't it?"

"You're a Gryffindor, Seamus," Luna reminded him . "Where's your sense of adventure?"

Seamus flushed pink . " 'Scuse me if I don't want to go off fighting Death Eaters and risking my life ."

Luna's fair eyebrows furrowed . "I expect Ron and Hermione accompanied Harry because they're his best friends . They love him very much and would do anything for him ."

* * *

Draco Malfoy was sitting in the Slytherin compartment at the back of the Hogwarts Express .

He had been sitting here for a long time now, waiting for his peers – yes, _peers_ mainly because he couldn't stand most of those 'idiots' – to arrive .

Luckily, his father had bribed the Ministry witches and wizards to let them pass through without questioning . No doubt that _they _were in possession of Dark magic items .

They were Death Eaters, for crying out loud! What do you expect?

Suddenly, the compartment door slid open . In came Crabbe, Goyle, Pansy Parkinson, Zabini and Nott .

They were all Death Eaters, like Draco . All in the same inner circle, all living to worship the Dark Lord . But that didn't stop Draco from thinking that they were all idiots, especially Pansy .

"Drakie!" she simpered foolishly, diving onto his lap . "Did you miss me?"

"No," Draco snorted, shoving her off . "Get the hell off me, Pansy ."

Pansy's face fell and she burst into tears . "You don't _love _me!" she wailed, racing out of the compartment .

"She's an absolute nightmare, she is," Draco groaned, burying his face in his hands . "As if I didn't have enough to worry about what with the 'Dark Lord' this, and the 'Dark Lord' that . Ugh ."

"Stop moaning, Malfoy," Nott snapped . "You're not the only one who has to put up with all of this ."

" 'S'not like we have to continue at this pathetic school, though, is it?" Goyle said, shrugging . "We'll be gone by Christmas, won't we?"

"Still," Draco muttered . "I'll have to deal with Pansy, unfortunately . Like I said – absolute nightmare ."

"Hey, did you hear?" Nott began, obviously desperate to change the subject . "Snape's headmaster this year, since old Dumby's popped his clogs ." He grinned, and Zabini, Crabbe and Goyle sniggered .

"In other words, Snape murdered him," Draco corrected him .

"Well, yeah, I guess you could –" Nott began, but realizing something, he stopped . "But why do you care so much? Weren't you the one who planned out his death all along, though? You were the tactician here! Snape just finished off what you started! Why'd you let him take credit for your hard work?"

Draco really didn't want to answer that . In all truthfulness and seriousness – he had chickened out . He wasn't proud of it, but that was the truth .

"God, _leave me alone, _Nott!" Draco was on the verge of roaring in his stupid face . "I'm not in the mood for questioning! I only just narrowly escaped it back on the platform!"

"Sorry, Malfoy," Nott tried to apologize quickly, "I was just-"

"Yeah, well, _don't,_ okay?"

There was a long, awkward silence . Draco's words hung in the air, warning people not to have a go at him, but challenging them to all the same .

Finally, Nott broke the silence .

"Well, um . . . I have another bit of er, good news . We're not going to be learning Muggle Studies this year – not that any true Slytherin would ever learn such a disgusting subject ."

"Of _course _we're not going to be learning Muggle Studies, Nott," Draco spat . "We killed that Charity Burbage over the summer, remember? The professor who taught it? Honestly, if you were any slower you'd be going backwards . We're getting our fellow Death Eater Alecto Carrow to teach us about how all Muggles are slime and not to associate with them . Yeah, like we don't already know that!" He snorted .

"Yeah, well . . . we're not going to be learning Defence Against the Dark Arts this year, either," Nott continued . "Just the Dark Arts . Being taught by Alecto's brother, Amycus . Should be fun ."

"Waste of time, more like it," Draco said coldly . "Like we, sons and daughters of Death Eaters -not to mention Death ourselves – need any kind of educating in the Dark Arts ."

_Should be a fun year . _


End file.
